The contract provides scientific, technical, and logistical support to the Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences to improve public health and the understanding of cancer risk, incidence, and outcomes. Results from these efforts are used to convey evidence-based cancer control information, research tools and resources, trainings, and scientific findings to a wide range of constituents including the extramural research and scientific communities; health practitioners; NIH and U.S. Department of Health and Human Services leaders; scientific advisory boards; consumer liaisons; Congress; partner organizations within and outside government; cancer advocates; cancer patients; and the general public.